Happiness
by Sleepinginside
Summary: Eclipse ponders over his emotions. Let the truth be told! Second Chapter is up! CurrentlyShounen ai. Yaoi pending.
1. Effects over me

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own demon diary.. Well the title I mean. I do own volumes 1-6 but I don't think that counts.. So sad.

_Warnings:_  Well I could warn you about this being shonen-ai, but since you've probably read at least one of the mangas.. You'd have to be an idiot not to notice.

_A/N: _This is my first fanfic on ff.net so please review. ^^ There will be more chapters coming up and I'm hesitant on the rating because I think it might just go up. We'll see.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Happiness.. 

It was something that a demon should not feel. It was not only unnatural; it was not proper for a demon to feel joy over anything other then the pain of others. Sadly, this situation seemed a bit backwards. He was not the one causing the pain, but he sure was feeling it. How could master Raenef act so cute and innocent while he had these effects over me? Eclipse was not one to ponder the questions in life; he was more of the type to accept things as they come, regardless of what they may be.

He found that lately this was not the case. The small demon filled with sunshine had done this horrible deed to him. Raenef might have looked innocent but Eclipse could see right through his guise by the constant torture that Raenef was giving him.

Oh yes, it was pure evil. It was no longer doubted that Raenef would some day become a powerful demon lord. Eclipse had little hope in his young master at first but now his unconventional ways of ruling had even broken the great Eclipse, demon of the third order.

If only his peers could see him now. It's true that those who are highest fall the farthest. He could no longer be considered the proud and respected demon that he once was. The most ironic thing about this was that the powerful Eclipse's downfall was caused by a mere child. 

Not just any child, it was the golden haired, green eyed, boy who sat in front of him. A boy who had eyes that shined like emeralds. These eyes could practically melt anyone to the spot, Eclipse included. He had become very fond of these eyes and found that he could often read what Raenef was thinking just by looking into them.

Presently, Eclipse was not too happy with what he saw. Raenef was staring directly at Eclipse only his eyes held a glazed look that reminded Eclipse that there was no way that Raenef was listening to any of the conversation. Almost as a reflex, Eclipse's hand went right to his forehead.

"Master Raenef, do try to pay better attention."

Raenef's eyes began to regain their luster as he came back into consciousness.

"Sorry Eclipse…. Must have dozed off." He stated nonchalantly. After months of teaching Raenef, Eclipse still could not get the child to stop apologizing. If it were any other demon that were Eclipse's obligation to train he would have given up by now. For a kid who possessed so much energy, it was unthinkable that he could become so tired every time Eclipse would try to teach him anything.

"That will be all for today, lessons will continue tomorrow at the usual time." 

The last part was irrelevant. Raenef could never wake up before noon on his own. Raenef let out an excited squeal before thanking Eclipse and running out to find the two humans.

'Note to self- demons do not squeal.' Eclipse sighed before checking if everything was in order.

He whispered a simple "Go" and found himself in the gardens.

Eclipse would have liked to say that everything was quiet and peaceful but unfortunately that was not the case. The female human was running after the male human and Raenef was just running oblivious to everything. Yet again, Eclipse had to wonder what he had been reduced to. He was nothing but a mere baby sitter. The funny thing was- he loved it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: lol I love that! Eclipse is so great. Don't forget to review! Once I get 5, I'll put up the next chapter!


	2. Not my Department

_Disclaimer:_ Still don't own Demon Diary… still not rich, not famous, other sad stories etc.

_Warnings:_ See previous warnings… no one in their right mind would start a story on page 2.

_A/N:_ Ok so I got my five reviews and here's your part 2. This is all I've written so far, there might be a lemon to go with it but nothing as of now.  I might add later just because I like this story so if you want more chapters then be sure to leave comments.

Raenef tried yet again to pay attention to Eclipse's whole lesson. And just like the previous day…. He had failed. Eclipse was the only thing that lingered on Raenef's mind. Eclipse's silky, ebony hair, that fell so delicately around his snow-white skin. Everything about Eclipse was so well defined in black and white except for his eyes.

Raenef was often confused about those eyes and he could often find himself staring at them for hours. He found that Eclipse's expression would be that of a true demon (in which Raenef was quite frightened of) and yet the small smile that lingered in his eyes showed what he was really feeling.

Raenef no longer saw Eclipse as a mentor, but as his best friend. Sure, he had Chris and Erutis to play with, however, Eclipse was constantly on his mind.

Eclipse could fill him with a sense of longing that would confuse the boy so much more then he usually was. Raenef was utterly fascinated by Eclipse. His mind knew that he could never show Eclipse how he felt. It would be wrong. Every time his brain told him that his heart ached and the whole situation became almost unbearable.

What if Eclipse did not love him in return? Raenef believed that this had to be love for there was never anything so painful and wonderful before in his life. It was improper for demons to love or show emotion to anything besides joy in destruction. Raenef began to cry silently to himself.

Eclipse looked over at Raenef expecting him to be drifting off into sleep only to find him quietly sobbing. Emotions were defiantly not Eclipse's department. A wave of concern washed over him.

"Master, are you not feeling well?"

He walked towards the pitiful figure that lay before him. He grabbed Raenef by the shoulders and for once, he couldn't read what was going on in those beautiful pools of green.

"Do NOT call me MASTER!" Raenef yelled frantically. "I'm not worthy of……….."

Eclipse looked concern. It was normal for Raenef to be hysterical but not usually for no reason. 

"Raenef, We've been through this before, you will soon become a demon lord, a proper demon lord. I will not fail you no matter how long it takes." He looked right into Raenef's eyes, and all that was there was utter hopelessness. Oh how he wanted Raenef to be happy, the price would be irrelevant. And now, his words didn't even seem to faze him. 

"That's the reason why you stay!.. Do you love me?" He looked up at Eclipse looking truly terrified at the question that had escaped his mouth. Eclipse's look of concern melted into one of those small smiles that he reserved only for Raenef. 

"Is that all you're worried about?" Eclipse cupped the side of Raenef's face and leaned in for a kiss. Eclipse literally melted as he felt the warmth of Raenef's lips.

Raenef stared wide-eyed at Eclipse before he began to yet again break down into tears. He looked down at the small figure bellow him, Eclipse wiped the tears from his eyes as Raenef grinned up at the person he loved more then life.

"I love you too Eclipse."

_A/N:_ Awwwh. I love happy endings. Like I said review for more chapters! ^.~


End file.
